Like a Fking disney story
by I-am-a-firework
Summary: Una historia de un solo capitulo donde Rachel se da cuenta de que su vida es como un cuento de princesas de Disney, con su fianl feliz, pero ella no quiere ese final para ella, ella quiere solo a una persona, Jesse.  K mas solo por el titulo xD


**Propiedad: **No la mia, glee no me pertenece *llorar* y tampico disney (afortunadamente)

**Resumen: **Una historia de un solo capitulo donde Rachel se da cuenta de que su vida es como un cuento de princesas de Disney, con su fianl feliz, pero ella no quiere ese final para ella, ella quiere solo a una persona, Jesse. Podria haber una secuela.

**Por que lo hice:** Me senti inspirada por que en dos Fanficts que lei (Stronger y The Hardest Story) mencionaron cuentos con final feliz, y disney tiene una muy, muy amplia gama de cuentos felices.

**

* * *

**

**Como un JODIDO cuento de princesas de Disney**

Rachel POV

Estaba en una pijamada, bueno, en realidad cuidando a mi prima y a sus amigas esta noche durante su pijamada por que mis tíos iban a una boda. Todo empezó cuando mi prima, Wendy, propuso contar cuentos de Disney relacionado con princesas, cada una contó un cuento de Disney famoso que yo nunca había escuchado o leído, o al menos visto… Mis padres no me dejaban ver películas de Disney, temían que esas películas o cuentos me llenaran mi cabeza con fantasías, como le príncipe azul, el final feliz, las hadas y bueno, todas esas cosas, cuando llego mi turno de contar una historia no sabia que contar.

-Yo nunca escuche o vi un cuento de Disney Wendy- le dije tratando de convencerla para que me saltara

-Entonces inventa uno que tenga un final feliz!- dijo tratando de animarme a participar.

-No lo ce…- le dije un poco dudosa

-Vamos!- todas las niñas suplicaron

-Esta bien- les dije derrotada.

-En dos reinos muy diferentes-_Mckinley y Carmel -_Había una princesa en el primer reino llamada Shelby, - _Yo- _que vivía feliz con su príncipe azul llamado Brian-_Finn-_ , y en el otro reino habitaba otro príncipe llamado Will –_ Jesse -_pero como Shelby no era muy querida por el reino, y Brian era el mas popular del reino por ser el mas guapo y capitán del ejercito, el no estaba muy convencido de estar con ella, y todas esas ideas comenzaron cuando las dos secuaces de una bruja, lo convencieron de que abandonara a la princesa y que fuera el novio de una de ellas, cuando el le dijo Shelby que ya no quería ser su novio ella se destrozo, lo único que le quedaba era su castillo, donde ella vivía con sus amigos, ella decidió ir a desahogarse en el campo- _tienda de música –_ cuando llego ella se encontró con el guapo príncipe del reino opuesto, Will, ellos se enamoraron profundamente, pero cuando el príncipe Brian se entero del romance entre Shelby y Will fue a decirle a todos los del castillo, y sus amigos no lo tomaron muy bien, así que ella tubo que mantener todo su romance entre Will y ella en secreto, un día el príncipe Will decidió abandonar a su reino y unirse al reino de Shelby, el príncipe Brian, quien todavía no la dejaba de querer, se puso celoso, no solo por que el tenia a Shelby, si no por que se convirtió en el príncipe de su reino y en el capitán del ejercito, después de todo eso, Will apareció en el ejercito de su reino, Shelby le pregunto "que haces con ellos?" y Will simplemente se quedo callado, cuando Shelby pensaba que todo estaba perdido ella encontró una carta en su almohada diciendo, nos vemos en el parque. Ella se dirigió al parque pensado que nada iba a pasar, entonces cuando llego, vio a Will parado saludándola con una reluciente sonrisa, fui corriendo hacia el en cámara lenta, cuando algo me golpeo en la espalda, eran huevos, cuando llego el turno de Jesse en reven…- fui interrumpida por una amiga de su prima.

-No el príncipe se llamaba Will? Y la princesa era Shelby, no tu?-

-Es acerca de ti esta historia?- pregunto curiosa Wendy

-No- dije muy poco convincente

-Entonces por que lloras?- pregunto Wendy

-Esta bien, si es de mi, no tengo mucha creatividad para contar historias.

-Debió haber sido muy romántico, pero entonces como se llamaba el otro príncipe? Si era Brian?- suspiro una de las amigas de Wendy

-No, era Finn- dije con una sonrisa leve

-bueno, Continua! – grito Wendy emocionada por la historia

Esta bien, Entonces ahí estaba, cubierta de huevos, entonces Jesse se aproximo mirando dudoso el huevo, entonces le dije "Rómpelo, como rompiste mi corazón" las lagrimas me dominaban, entonces las peores palabras salieron de su boca… "Yo te amaba" y me trono el huevo en la frente, estalle en lagrimas, entonces cuando llegue al castillo Finn me consoló – _eso hubiera querido – _entonces el día de la batalla se acercaba, nosotros éramos mas fuertes, pero ellos eran mas hábiles, entonces, perdimos la batalla, pero yo no la perdí del todo, Finn se convirtió en mi novio y vivimos felices por siempre-

-WIIII- gritaron todas las niñas en coro

-Fue un poco confuso cuando cambiaste los nombres a sus nombres reales- reclamo una niña

-Ha, lo se- dije

Y así fue como me di cuenta que mi vida es similar a una jodida historia de princesas de Disney, pero no es igual, por que en el fondo sigo amando a Jesse, y no tendré mi final feliz hasta que regrese, y eso algún día será, de eso estoy segura… o si no es el, yo sere.

* * *

**No me mates x_x | haganme saber lo que opinan, si deberia hacer una secuela o simplemente dejarlo como un one-shot?**

**Review :)**


End file.
